The support here applied for will be utilized for the further development and strengthening of the infrastructure of the Population Research Center at the University of Texas at Austin, along with increased faculty and student participation in the research activities of the Center. Specifically, the support will be directed toward enhancing the provision of core support of ongoing research through (a) partial support for the administration of the Center, (b) maintaining and strengthening the computer programming staff and operation, and (c) further development of the Center library through efficient service to users and the continued development of our International Census Collection.